Special Forces LMG
* * * ** ** |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = *100 (900 rpm) (main) *97 (360 rpm) (grenade launcher)|capacity = *150 (max 750) (main) *20 (no reserve capacity until the entire weapon is reloaded) (grenade launcher)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |cost = 560 |level_required = 32|released = 12.5.0|theme = Military-themed/Desert camouflaged|firing_sound = }} The Special Forces LMG is a Primary weapon introduced in the 12.5.0. It is a reskin of the Heavy Paratrooper. Appearance It is a bulky machine gun with the desert camouflage all over its body. It also have the 150-round magazine (with "ARMY" embossed on the face), top handle attached to the player side, and the 4X scope, with the eyepiece (no reticles) with a 2X magnification. Under the barrel, there is a multiple-barreled grenade launcher with the magazine rounds. Strategy It has devastating damage, high fire rate, capacity and good mobility. Tips *When you are about to reload, reload in an unpopular spot, due to its slow reloading time. *Aim for the head to save ammo and faster kills. *This weapon is perfectly accurate at long range. This can be used to eliminate snipers, albeit with little difficulty with the 6X scope. *It has a large amount of capacity, but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly. *Take advantage of its high fire rate. *This weapon always travels directly down the center of the crosshair. Be sure to aim first at opponents before taking aim to conserve ammo. *Try to find an ammunition pack of two. If you do, you are very powerful and increases your power longevity in the field. *If fighting against a 3 category spam player, this weapon is a good one to perforate them to death. *This is a very good weapon for backing up teammates, capable of inflicting surprising fire for long periods of time, take into consideration that it has poor mobility. However, this is offsetted by its vast capacity for defending players. *This weapon can be used for ambushes or 'camping'. As it can fire for long without reloading. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies from getting fast easy kills. *Combined with high fire rate, accuracy and capacity, you will become a fearsome rival. *This weapon is perfectly accurate at long range, allowing you to eliminate snipers with ease. *This weapon is highly accurate, so you can theoretically snipe weapon with it, but this will take a large amount of skill and would be a big waste of ammo whenever you missed the shot. *It has grenade launcher under the barrel, so spam the weapon, but... **NEVER rocket jump using this, as you will just kill yourself. **Use the singular grenade to inflict mass carnage on crowds of players. **Be aware when engaging in close ranges, because this weapon could very easily hurt yourself, either causing self-explosion damage or even a Death Penalty. **Avoid close-range combat, as this gun is best suited for medium-range combat, and the rockets take some time to travel. **Keep in mind that this weapon's projectiles are slightly different from most other guns. While other guns get other launches directly from the middle/center or near the center of the player, this weapon's projectiles get launches from beside the player (This makes sense because the rocket muzzles are all on the side). Knowing this, be careful when engaging people near obstacles, because one of the projectiles can actually hit a wall or even a door frame, injuring yourself. Counters *Move around a lot and stay mobile, or even rocket jump if you need to. The weapon's pinpoint accuracy can be a disadvantage when fighting against mobile opponents. *Equip armor if you can/already haven't. This weapon will mow down unarmored opponents in the blink of an eye. *Most enemies don't stop firing the weapon when attacking groups of enemies, so avoid the laser beam as good as possible and attack when the enemy has to reload. *Its users cannot easily deal with the enemy crowds. Never be fooled, as there are tactics that debunks such disadvantage like when he uses an area damage weapon. *Area damage can make short work on its users. *In close range use shotguns or flamethrowers to easily counter users, as hopefully, they won't be dumb enough to bomb themselves with the grenade launcher at close-range. *Strafe around as this gun has bullet travel speed and will waste ammo easily. When players are reloading, seize the chance to kill. *Anything that can one shot enemies should take down its users easily. *Do not get cramped in narrow hallways when he is about to use a grenade launcher, since its projectiles are hard to avoid. *Use a Reflector gadget to render its users uninterested in hitting you. *Avoid its user's sight if you are having trouble countering its users. *Be aware that its grenade launcher is fast-firing, so avoid crowding against its users, as it can easily shred groups of enemies, no matter how many. Firing sound *(Old) Assault Machine Gun's (Main) *Grenade Launcher's (Grenade launcher) Theme *Military/Desert Camouflage-themed Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is based on the Heckler & Koch MG4 Light Machine Gun. *Despite the bulk of the weapon, it had 115 mobility, which could be unrealistic. *It is essentially the buffed version of Heavy Machine Gun. *it receives a redesign in the 19.0.0 update. *It is one of the LMGs in the game. *The weapon itself looks heavy in real life though it has a high mobility. *It is the reskin of the Heavy Paratrooper *Due to its fire rate, this competes with Automatic Peacemaker and Crystal Laser Cannon. *When firing, the sound it produces resembles that of Assault Machine Gun. *It is added in the Special Forces Set in the 19.6.0 Special Forces Update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Grenade Launch Category:Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Armor Bonus Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary